An average day between TRoNC and Cyprus
by Starlight Constellation
Summary: An observation of the average day between Cyprus and the Turkish Republic of Northen Cyprus.


**An average day between Cyprus and TRoNC.**

Cyprus wakes up. Goes to find TRoNC (Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus). Finds he's gone. Immediately decides he's gone to Turkey's and has breakfast, which consists of chocolate spread on toast.

IIIII

TRoNC wakes up. Sees that Cyprus is still snoring. Craftily makes his escape to Turkey's. Grabs some of Cyprus's emergency rations before he leaves.

IIIII

Cyprus looks in the fridge, to find that her supply of Mountain Dew (disguised as bottles of Ayran) and chocolate bars are missing. Curses her little brother to hell, then goes to the nearby shop to buy more. Luckily, it's early in the morning, so she doesn't have to go through the German simulation.

However, she realises that Greece _does _take a long time putting his stuff out onto the till. And Spain does endlessly chatter. Though she does join in Veneziano's whistling, albeit making sounds like a drum.

Gets home, cracks open her bottles of Dew, takes a swig and plays her drumkit.

Doesn't realise that Japan is knocking at her door, trying to ask her where Greece was.

IIIII

TRoNC arrives at Turkey's house. Finds his older brother arguing on the phone with Greece, and decides to just wait out the argument. Suddenly, a wild Sealand appears!

Sealand complains about not being recognised as a nation, whilst trying to get sympathy from the other micro-nation. He earns a blank stare, and a simple sentence that makes him furious.

At least someone recognises _him _as a nations, TRoNC tells him.

Sealand gets furious, has a tantrum, and goes running off to Sweden and Finland.

Turkey sticks his head in and asks what happened. It seems Greece hung up on him.

TRoNC just shakes his head.

IIIII

Cyprus decides she's had enough drum practice, and takes a nap.

IIIII

TRoNC and Turkey play a game of Go Fish. TRoNC wins.

IIIII

Cyprus wakes up from her nap and finally decides to go get TRoNC. Goes to Turkey's house and accidentally bumps into Greece. Trips over his army.

They both knock on the door together.

IIIII

Turkey hears a knocking sound at his front door, and goes to open it. Is immediately swarmed by cats. Some cats go into the living room and capture TRoNC. He's brought to the hall where Greece and Cyprus are standing. Well, Greece fell asleep against the wall, and Cyprus was petting a cat.

Once she saw TRoNC was captured, she shook Greece awake and set down the cat.

IIIII

Japan goes to Turkey's and sees Cyprus picking up TRoNC, Greece commanding his army and Turkey being held prisoner by cats.

He promptly turns around and goes back home, regardless of the reason why he wanted to see Greece/Turkey.

IIIII

Cyprus reprimands TRoNC about running off without telling her, and throws an insult at Turkey. His response is to yell some curses in Turkish, which the female nation ignores because she blatantly says she doesn't know Turkish (when in fact she's fluent in it).

Greece updates his scoreboard on fights; Greece – 41 Turkey – 36, and sees Japan hastily walking away. He calls back his army and runs after the eastern nation.

Cyprus, TRoNC and Turkey are left standing there, Turkey still being held prisoner. Cyprus leaves with her younger brother who waves goodbye at the only nation who'll actually recognise him as his own country.

Turkey is left, still bound, on the floor of his hallway.

IIIII

As Cyprus returns home, a loud stream of curses could be heard from the north.

But of course, no attention is paid to that.

When she finally gets home, she lets TRoNC down (she'd been carrying him the entire time) and goes back to practicing her drumkit.

TRoNC just stares after her, mutters something about bad family skills and went upstairs to his room.

No other noticeable activities other then Cyprus heating up some moussaka and calling TRoNC down for dinner. After that they both went to bed.

Well, Cyprus did stay up till three o'clock on her blog.


End file.
